Surtr
Character Synopsis Surtr is the main antagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes Book ll, and one of the main antagonists of Fire Emblem Heroes overall. He is the ruler of the kingdom of Múspell, the kingdom of flame, and holds the blood of the Flame Dragon. He is revealed to have been recruited by Hel after his demise to serve under them, with him resigning to his fate, stating that he cannot best the ruler of the dead, but points out that the Order of Heroes might oppose them. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Surtr Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King of Múspell, Ruthless Conqueror Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; reliant on the Múspellflame. With it, he's completely incapable of dying), Resurrection (Even after his immortality was stripped away from him, he revived himself instantly without any damage. He can use this power as much as he wants), Attack Negation (His personal skill known as Múspellflame makes him immune to all damage), Existence Erasure & Destruction (Capable of burning entire realms until there is nothing less, essentially burning the realms to nonexistence), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Surtr stated to be capable of posing a threat to not just the universe , but all of existence, including all worlds and all of existence, which extends to an infinite number of parallel worlds. Kiran required the use of the Breidablik to even stand a chance against him. Said relic has the capacity to control and gain complete rule over all worlds in Fire Emblem) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be comparable to Ike after the events of his game. Towards of the end of the game, he was able to fight up aginst Yune, whom of which surpasses all human practioners in magic, including users of Aureola) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Was going to burn not just the universe but all realms in existence into nonexistence, which includes an endless number of expanding realms, as noted by many statements) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Surtr was only ever defeated by Kiran, who at the time needed the Breidablik, which is a relic that has the capacity to control and gain complete rule over all worlds in Fire Emblem, to even stand a remote chance. Even then, it wasn't guaranteed they'd win according to many characters) '''Stamina: High (Never shown tired; not even after several fights, following the heroes' journey that took days to execute, and all whilst plotting the destruction of an entire universe) Range: Extended melee (the Sinmara is really large). Multiversal+ 'w/ flames of Múspell 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Considered a great leader and expert in combat. Has shown to be able to deceive others to meet his own end goals, as shown with Veronica. Is cunning and is able to talk his way out of situations) '''Weaknesses: Is completely sadistic in nature and rather prefers to torture his opponets as opposed to outright end them. the Breidablik is capable of killing off Surtr alongside The Rite of Frost, which can nullify his abilities Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Sinmara: '''an Axe and a weapon skill exclusive to Surtr. It increases Defense of the user by 3 and deals 20 damage to all enemy units within 2 spaces of Surtr at the start of each turn. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Múspellflame: '''a Sacred Seal skill that is personally used by Surtr. Units with this negate all damage taken, effectively making them immortal. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2